In bondage In slavery In love
by Kairis 12
Summary: this is a Spirit/oc pairing the very first on this site i dont know why..cheack it out! rating may change


In Bondage…In slavery…In love…

In the dark depths of space, a small spaceship zoomed its way through the cosmos; on closer inspection we find that it is actually a very large tanker ship. We drift in closer and see a face peering out of one of the windows closer to the bottom of the ship it is a young girl about fifteen years of age with an oval shaped face with soft moist pink lips and slightly glowing eyes that were a startling forest green color surrounded by thick, long lashes that any woman would long to have. Her hair was black with blue highlights here and there and it went down to her waist with feathery bangs hanging in her face. She was an Elvrie and her name was Miya. Suddenly she was roughly yanked away from the window and there is the sound of things crashing around and breaking, then a slamming sound then, silence…we float down to the window and look in. The room is packed full with living bodies so full it's almost standing room only. This is no ordinary ship we've stumbled upon; this is a royal slave trading ship course-bound for a planet called Eukraysia and the court of the royal Phills.

Spirit had just made his way down to the ship docking pad where the ships loaded to unload their cargo or took off into space. As the third royal son of the crown, it was his duty to look after the important new shipments brought in from the farthest reaches of space and pick through the lot bringing the best of the best back to the palace, to be look at and sorted through and then carried off by various members of the royal family.

He looked up as a sonic boom sounded signaling the entrance of the royal trade ship through the atmosphere. It came through every so often with goods from all over the universe from pottery and strange jewelry to livestock and slaves… Slaves, the Phills were a proud race but they didn't see anything wrong with owning slaves. There were all kind of races of slaves from all over the universe except humans that is they didn't really like them as slaves the humans were treated as honored guests on Eukaraysia but only one species of slave that they used at the royal place as attendant to the royals. It was a strange kind of creature that had accidentally crashed an escape pod from one of their ships when it went down on their planet some many years ago when his eldest brother was yet still to be born. They were called were captured and taken to the palace to become slaves they were very pleasing to look at, even the males were beautiful, some with long hair some with short and it was all different colors they were svelte, and agile and they moved with a sort of practiced grace.

But Spirit assumed that the thing that fascinated the other royals so is the huge but delicate crystal- clear butterfly wings that protruded from each and every back on the Elveries even the littlest ones and when exposed to light the wings sent little fractured rainbows all over with each flutter if their wings in addition some even had antennae coming out of their foreheads, and when they weren't flying around here and there carrying out orders they retracted their wings into their being where they couldn't be seen until they were needed again and they would suddenly appeared on their back in a flash of light. Almost every Phills royal had one. They could be used for almost anything, a nanny for a child, or a companion, or a maid or manservant, or they could be trained in the art of a trade like weaving or pottery or even blacksmithing.

But they were still slaves, and as slaves they were subject to their masters will sooner or later the first groups of Elveries were put to experiments of trying to create more of their kind, put in family pairs and mated to create more. But since the royals were too impatient to wait for the female to give birth and wean their children. Spirit had never owned a slave he had never wanted to, he saw enslaving any other competent species and cruel and wrong. He was firmly against owning slaves, even though he would never admit it to anyone, Spirit was very lonely he was a full grown male of his species but had yet to find a mate on his planet, someone who he could converse with and someone who he had something in common with. He wished that he could find some one, any one to be his mate just as long as he could love and be loved. That was why he didn't own an slaves but no one he had met shared his ideas . recently the Elveries had started to grow weak and their wings started to lose their strength and eventually grow ill and die. It was like they were starving to death. Of course the Phills had tried to feed them but they just accepted water and nothing more and they had done well on that for a time but now it was as if their body's stress were running out and the Everies were starving. They grew thinner and frail and their wings shriveled up and disappeared. So in order to find the answer on how to stop this calamity and to find out what they ate and also to replace those they had all ready lost, they sent out the trade ship to find more the trade ship was the very ship that had crashed on the Phills' planet those many years ago. It had been restored, and recharged and the controls manned by some Elves (as they were nicknamed) who were with their masters and sent out in to space to find more Elveries. The ship had found another ship with Elveries on it and had quickly attacked and captured it and loaded every single Elverie the ship had onto the trade ship, and headed straight back home.

Spirit walked over to were the ship had unloaded the slaves and looked them over. He then began to organize the elves when he saw one of them in a heap farther away being kicked viciously by a gad. He walked quietly behind the man as the guard raised a stick over his head to strike the little one Spirit grabbed the man's hand and spun him around and spoke in a commanding low voice

" _What do you think you're doing? Do you know the penalty for damaging royal goods?" the guard swallowed nervously noddeing his head slowly._

" _Good then you are aware of what will befall you if this one is hurt"_

_The gaud spoke up in his defense " She carries a bag and refused to give it up, so I punished her…"_

"_Ah so she is female, now you are defiantly in trouble" "Guards! Take him away."_

_Spirit reached down to the little elf and gathered her into his arms bridal style and says to her_

" _Come little one I will take you to the healers to do something about your injuries."_

_Then the little Elf looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat as his looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, she nodded and him her softly curling hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back he smiles ant her and uses a simple spell to put her to sleep_

"_So beautiful.." he murmurs softly brushing a blue streaked raven colored lock away from her face. And walking away with her._


End file.
